How InuYasha Learned Spanish
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Rating may go up thanks to IY's mouth but maybe not. This is a prequel to The dog the got Annoyed by Telemarketers. It tells how InuYasha learned the Spanish he used on the telemarketers. I hope you like it.


**How InuYasha Learned Spanish**

**A Prequel to: The dog who got Annoyed by Telemarketers**

**Summary: I had a few reviewers ask me how InuYasha learned Spanish. So I decided to put the questions to rest and make up a story about how InuYasha learned Spanish.**

**Note: I don't know Japanese all that well. Actually I don't speak Spanish very well either. So the whole alphabet thing will be done the way I know it.**

**Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the worst, still don't own anything**

**Chapter one: Enrollment**

Once upon a time InuYasha decided that he wanted to become bi-lingual. He didn't know what bi-lingual meant. But it sounded rather neat so he decided to pick up one of those dictionary things that Kagome was always lugging around and read about it. Of course InuYasha knew how to read already. His mother was a high born lady and well educated herself so she had made sure that InuYasha learned to read as well.

So InuYasha riffles through Kagome's enormous yellow back pack until he found a book marked '**Dictionary**' and opened it. He figured that first he'd have to look up the word '**bi**' first and flipped through until he found the **B's. **Then he found the word '**bilingual**' it was very easy for him

"Hmm, bilingual." InuYasha read aloud. "Being well versed in two languages. I guess I could do that. I just need to learn another language. But not English." InuYasha recalled how Kagome was always complaining about her English classes and how the characters, although less then Japanese, were annoying. The meanings to the words were different, but the words were sometimes the same. It seemed tedious and he had enough tedium with finding the shards of the shikon no tama day after day. Save the time they tried to help Sota ask some girl out from his class, and the time Kagome got run down from jumping from feudal ear to modern times.

"Ne, InuYasha, what are you doing?" The hanyou had been so busy looking at the dictionary and thinking about learning another language that he didn't notice Kagome coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"Eep! Kagome, you scared me!"

"Yeah? What were you doing that's so interesting?"

"Reading?"

"Reading the dictionary is interesting?" Kagome didn't look convinced.

"Well, I was thinking about learning how to be bi-lingual, but first I had to learn what bi-lingual meant."

"How did you learn about the word, bi-lingual?"

"When you began complaining about learning your English I began to wonder what it was like to speak something besides Japanese."

"Well, I guess that means that you'll have to go to school." The girl from the modern era had an evil glint in her sable eyes as she said those dreaded words.

InuYasha gulped.

"Or, you can just take a college course in a language of your choice."

"Really? How?"

"Well, you have to come with me and keep the hat on. I'll help you enroll in the summer program."

So InuYasha followed Kagome down the well to her own time. When they arrived at Kagome's house and told her mom what InuYasha and she had planned Mrs. Higurashi suggested that the duo first find a men's clothing store and buy InuYasha a few things since he couldn't constantly be seen in his red haori.

"Oh, I agree with you mom." Kagome told her mom as she searched the hall closet for a spare book bag. "But I don't know if I have enough money to cover those kinds of expenses after I help InuYasha with the cost of the language course."

"Well, I'll help you then. I think it's quite admirable for InuYasha to want to try something new at his old age." Mrs. Higurashi commented off handedly.

"What did you say _old woman_?" InuYasha began to ask, but he had his mouth covered by Kagome's hands before he could get a word after what out.

"Thanks mom." Kagome gushed happily as Mrs. Higurashi handed her only daughter her platinum Visa card.

A few hours and three stores later InuYasha had enough hats jeans, shorts and shirts to clothe a platoon of soldiers. He also had enough footwear to make Emmel DiMarco green with envy. Having changed into a pair of denim cargo shorts, a green New York Yankee jersey sneakers and green Yankees cap InuYasha followed Kagome down to Azabu Community College.

"Next?" croaked a middle aged man with thick glasses peering into the hallway near the admition office.

"Yes, I'm next!" InuYasha called out rushing to the admition office, woe to anyone in his path.

"Name please?"

"InuYasha Nishi."

"Go inside and sit at the desk by the window. Someone will be with you shortly."

'Shortly must mean different things to different people.' InuYasha thought to himself because it was about ten minutes before someone showed up.

"Hello young man, how may I help you?" chirped a woman of medium height with long purple hair.

"Uh yeah, I'm InuYasha I want to enroll in the summer language course at the college."

"Well, you sure waited a long time. There's only one class open. Spanish with Ms. Mizuno. I trust that will satisfactory."

"Well, yeah. As long as it's not English I'll be good."

"Excellent. Classes begin on Wednesday. Here's your list of materials. I believe you have the nine A.M. class and ms. Mizuno does not tolerate tardiness Am I clear?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh no problem. Now hurry up and get ready. Because you don't want o make me angry." The woman reached for a mallet that had been laying by her feet."

"Okay." InuYasha slowly backed out of the Admition office he couldn't wait to get away from the crazy secretary.

**_Fin _**

**Well, that's the end of the first part. Like I said, this is a really short story. Well, short chapter wise. I think only four or five chapters depending on how everything plays out. So read and review. Bonus cookies and maybe a part if you can tell me who the secretary was and where she's from and where Ms. Mizuno's from. Maybe why I chose her to teach Spanish.**


End file.
